BLCA c33s01
Text Scrivener Blooms laid quietly in the Garden, breathing slowly, the Tyrant Wyrm rumbling softly as the brambles twisted and the flowers swayed slowly around him. Here, in the heart of Enstasis, he was able to heal little-by-little from the damage that had been done by the severed link. It was amazing, how he had been all-but-indomitable during the short sparring session.. and then when Celestia had tricked him... He grimaced a bit, digging a claw slowly against the ground, not liking to think that way about it: it made it sound dirty, like Celestia had meant to hurt him. But even though Luna had been furious, Scrivener knew that was just part of the way she showed concern for her sister, that in spite of everything her chief feeling was of concern, not of anger. Even Luna knew that Celestia had not meant to do so much damage, had not thought the effects would be so extreme as they had. On his back, the dark-coated winged unicorn herself stirred a little from where she was comfortably curled between the pistons of bone, muttering: "Do not speak for me, Scrivener Blooms. We may be soulbound and thou may know my every thought but all the same 'tis rude." "I'm not even speaking to anyone, Luna. I'm just thinking... you're the one who's always in my head." Scrivener muttered in response, and Luna grunted at him grouchily, pawing at his back with her hooves and making the male wince a little before he straightened with a rumble. "I guess it surprised me, though, to hear that Twilight felt our pain..." "Well, the poor creature is bound to us, Scrivy. We are her living phylactery, what she depends upon, needs, desires... but she... and I... both felt what thou did to Celestia. The pleasure, I mean..." Luna smiled a little, silently bowing her head forwards as she whispered: "I am proud of thee, husband, for... for mastering thyself before thou could hurt her grievously. She is my beloved big sister,e after all... I... do not want to see her consumed." "I... I almost lost control, Luna. And I saw in her mind..." Scrivener closed his eyes, thinking of Celestia's thoughts... thoughts that still brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth, but they were so much more sweet than bitter, even though he knew they should fill him with fear, perhaps even repulsion... but instead... "Godlike. She used that word, in reference to me..." Luna only smiled more, however, raising her head as her starry locks flickered quietly around her as she whispered: "Because thou art, my handsome, wonderful, powerful monster. Husband, thou outmatched Sleipnir... and had Celestia had not possessed her cunning, wicked, horrible mind, thou would have defeated her as well. And done so with ease..." "I... I didn't defeat Sleipnir, I just got lucky, and... it was only because I could nullify Celestia's magic." Scrivener said finally, shaking his head with a shiver before he murmured: "And it makes me wonder, Luna... how powerful must you be?" "Oh, handsome husband... there is no need to compare between us... and if we must, I shall always bow my head to thee, and thy wishes..." Luna whispered softly, then she slowly picked herself up despite how sore her body was even after hours of rest, and quietly began to stride up along the neck of the male, continuing quietly: "I wish for thee to be happy, for I am happy when thou art happy... and I know thou wishes the same for me. We are one entity, though, are we not? One heart, one mind, one love, one soul, mixed together... our bodies may stand apart, but we are never truly separated... and that, as thou knows well by now, is also why all things are open to us... why we can be so generous, so indulgent, so... as some would say... greedy..." Luna smiled slightly as she stepped onto Scrivener's skull, and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled, sapphire eyes flickering as she leaned forwards and licked slowly up the enormous spire of his crystalline central horn before she gently lowered her own against it.. and Scrivener felt the same strong rumble in both their horns, felt the same pulse in their veins, the same aches in their bodies, and it soothed him as he settled lower against the ground. "We do not ever need to compete. Not even over Twilight Shadow... and I admit that in the past, I had always been foolish enough to sometimes... crave her selfishly, instead of wish to share our delightful Twilight with thee. But that is all past now... before we were truly one as we are now. Before Twilight Shadow joined our ranks... before we became so powerful to begin truly making all we desire... ours." She paused for a moment, opening her eyes as she rested her head and horn forwards against Scrivener's, and then she nodded slowly, musingly, murmuring: "Thou worries too much. Besides, we protect and are generous with even our most distant allies, it is only our enemies who will be forced to understand what monsters we truly are." Scrivener smiled a little at this, nodding hesitantly back, and Luna smiled as she slipped upwards and embraced the towering spire of black horn, closing her eyes and resting against it before she sighed softly and said quietly: "But I must admit, my beloved, one thing does upset me... Sleipnir. Nay, that makes me realize that 'tis actually two things: Sleipnir and Ponyville. I do not like being enemies with my brother, and I do not like having my once-sanctuary now the seat of my greatest foes... for it sounds more and more as if Ponyville will be be the spiritual figurehead of the entire war effort put forth by New Equestria, when the conflict starts." Luna smiled a bit, murmuring: "And I do not have to be Celestia to know that conflict will begin soon, and we have... placed several important pieces of information willingly into enemy hooves. For Sleipnir will no doubt be forced to pass on everything he has learned here in Enstasis, although 'tis also my honest hope that once they hear his words they may listen to our own more freely." Scrivener nodded slowly, rumbling softly in response, but he didn't have to speak to share his thoughts, his emotions with Luna, the winged unicorn nodding thoughtfully as she slipped past his horn and then slid gently down to his muzzle before leaping off and gliding to the ground in front of him, saying quietly: "But thou understands too, aye? He is my brother. This was perhaps the one chance to also have him experience and celebrate life in Enstasis with us... and I could not miss that. I would gladly sacrifice half the castle and all the hidden holds we have throughout Equestria to share even a day of goodwill and comfort with him. And I hope, too, that... these experiences will make him more hesitant to fight us. Conniving in a way perhaps but... it is true." She closed her eyes as she turned around, then smiled faintly, not speaking as she and the Tyrant Wyrm locked gazes, a soft pulse passing between the two before images rose in their minds: of Sleipnir and Luna walking down a path together, laughing as Celestia strode calmly ahead, of brother and little sister sitting in the bar with other warriors of all shape and size, yelling and singing heartily, of Sleipnir snarling, a massive slash in his side as his body trembled overtop Luna's unconscious form, not backing down even as a dragon loomed fearsomely in... and of Sleipnir alone, charging headlong towards a loathsome, awful monstrosity of black fire and snarling fangs in the mountains, then laughing, laughing, even as rocks fell around them and its jaws descended on him and monster and hero were buried beneath the avalanche... Luna's eyes closed, and Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled her silently, and she pressed herself firmly back up against the huge muzzle of the Tyrant Wyrm as she whispered: "I owe him so much, Scrivener Blooms. Not only is he my brother, but oh, I owe him so much... and all the times I owe him for saving mine own life are nothing, nothing compared to how he helped shape me, how he was there every day beside me, how he loved me and took care of me. Anypony large or small may save a life... how many of them may shape one? How many bring a soul to flourish and to blossom... nay, that... that is not enough to describe all that Sleipnir did for me." Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly and murmuring softly: "'Tis funny, isn't it? I love him so dearly, and yet I wish, in a way, to corrupt him into our fold. And yet if I succeeded... I do not think I would be happy. Irony... 'tis truly a crueler mistress than I could ever be." "That's a scary thought, Luna, considering how scary you can be." Scrivener smiled a bit in return, raising his head slightly as he looked down at her, and she gazed quietly back up at the immense Tyrant Wyrm before she rose a hoof and stroked it gently against his muzzle. "Then what would you like to do, my goddess? What can your monster do for you to help?" Luna laughed a little at this, softening as she stepped back and said quietly: "Thou can concentrate upon healing, Scrivy, that is all thou needs to do right now. We were both injured by the disruption, but thou were hurt worse than I... we must be careful in the future, should anyone seek to use this against us. And I do not doubt that they will..." She shook her head slowly, then leaned up and kissed the end of his muzzle gently before saying softly: "I shall go and check on sister. Thou shall stay and rest, but I will return as soon as I can, beloved. I'll bring a meal with me when I do." Scrivener smiled a little, nodding with a soft rumble, and Luna laughed quietly and gazed up at him ardently, their eyes meeting lovingly for a moment before she turned and headed out of the Garden to make her way into Enstasis's labyrinthine corridors. Luna's starry mane hummed quietly around her as she walked, lowering her head and allowing her thoughts to circle themselves in her head until they finally fell quiet. The winged unicorn sighed a little to herself as she glanced moodily up, then smiled a bit as Nightmare Moon soothed gently: It's alright, Luna. You're doing very well. You and Scrivener Blooms both... I'm so proud of you. There was a strange hesitance to her tones, however, and Luna tilted her head a bit as she murmured to herself quietly: "But something is amiss, something is bothering you... do not fear. We do not consider you enemy any longer, Nightmare Moon... rather, friend, family, even mentor. Speak thy thoughts, I shan't strike out at thee." A soft smile in her mind, a glimmer of catlike eyes... and then Nightmare Moon said in a loving, soothing voice: Luna, dearest, sweetest Luna, it is so wonderful to hear this from you... but if that is the case, then, let me ask you this my darling: why do you not use this opportunity to bind Celestia closer to you? Why have you not placed Sleipnir somewhere safe while you fashion a special cell worthy to hold our brother, in bondage but also in paradise? "Nightmare Moon, I have thought of both these things, but I cannot bring myself to do either." Luna was smiling as well, however, barely seeing the dark corridors around her, acknowledging the presence of other beings out of habit more than anything else. "Celestia has proven her loyalty by saving my beloved, even if she made an error of judgment... but it is an error she must make up for herself, not through my tampering. And Sleipnir... I will not cage. I will test him. I will test his word and honor and bond as I wrack my mind for any way to narrow the gulf between us. And I shall fight him if I must... but I will not cage him unless I am forced to." She paused, then looked up thoughtfully as she added in a quieter voice: "Beloved Nightmare Moon, thou should never hesitate to share thy thoughts. We have much in common now, do we not? We have much to plan together... perhaps even to rule. It is a curse that we must battle so much that we love... but perhaps blessing too, is it not? It is fulfillment of a wish and a desire that had been long unanswered..." Beloved Luna, I am glad that you are eager, but... our desire has always been to make the ponies love us, appreciate our night... in the past, there were no celebrations in the darkness, they slept and did not gaze upon the starlit skies with reverence, not even for a moment... I am less interested in control and rule than I am in being appreciated. Nightmare Moon replied softly, her voice oddly careful, and Luna frowned a little as she looked up before there was a small smile in her mind, whispering in her ear: Is not Scrivener Blooms all we truly need, though? "Yes, he is." Luna said warmly, features smoothing out immediately as the collar melded into her neck glimmered, and then she whispered softly: "This is all for him, to make him happy, though, Nightmare Moon. Have you not heard him? Seen the way his eyes light up, the tremble of his body, the way his very soul sings when he is called 'King of the Night' or 'god?' It is glorious. Art thou not passion, Nightmare Moon, shouldn't thou understand this? Does thou at least understand that what he does, what is becoming, 'tis all out of worship of us?" Nightmare Moon was awkwardly silent, and Luna frowned a bit at this, but then only shrugged a little as she continued onwards and upwards before slowing as she approached Celestia's chambers. She pushed the golden doors open quietly, but as she walked through the white corridor, she softened as her eyes roved upwards to the ajar door leading into the bedroom, hearing Twilight Shadow saying gently: "-a little more, Celestia... good. Good." Luna silently strode up the steps, her mane and tail twisting gently backwards as they pulsed once before losing a bit of their ephemeral radiance, letting her peer quietly into the room beyond to see Twilight smiling softly as she neatened the blankets around exhausted-looking Celestia, the Lich saying quietly: "You're recovering very well. Considering not just the beating you took but also the energy you gave up, I'm very surprised you're already awake. I feel fortunate again that I'm... not exactly a living pony anymore. It might have a few downsides but one of the nice upsides is I was back on my hooves long before any of you were." The fiery-maned equine only closed her amethyst eyes in response, breathing softly as her locks flickered gently around her, and Twilight softened as the ivory equine murmured: "You should be taking care of Scrivener Blooms. Not me." "No, no. They asked me to do this, it's perfectly alright." Twilight replied awkwardly, and then she sat back for a moment before blushing and adding quietly: "I... I want to do this, anyway. Scrivy and Luna are strong, recover well... but you... you really don't look your best, Celestia. I know it's because... Scrivener... fed aggressively off you..." "It's my own fault. I forgot he's a Tyrant Wyrm... I forgot..." Celestia broke off, and then she gave a small, weak laugh before shaking her head slowly and whispering: "It amazes me, Twilight Sparkle. He's a monster... a monster I helped create. And I have to say he's a monster, I have to keep reminding myself that he is that, because the word 'animal' does not come close to describing his power and his magnitude and the only other word I can think of is... is... is 'godlike...'" She shivered a bit, closing her eyes before Twilight smiled a little, reaching up and saying quietly: "I'll always be Twilight Sparkle to you, won't I?" "Yes. Yes, you will. And that's selfish, I know." Celestia said quietly, closing her eyes but smiling faintly to herself all the same before she sighed a little and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I am sorry, Twilight. I know I've been... reiterating the same subject often. I appreciate you caring for me... and I appreciate you coming to visit, sister." Luna blushed a bit as Twilight looked over her shoulder in surprise, and the dark-coated winged unicorn awkwardly straightened and pushed through the door to approach the bedside, gazing quietly over at Celestia as the ivory equine smiled a little at her... and after a moment, Luna smiled back and said softly: "Annoying, rude Celestia. I was eavesdropping. 'Twas not polite to point out my presence before I was ready to reveal it." Celestia smiled a little more at this, shifting against the pillows before she sat up slightly and asked quietly: "Is Scrivener alright?" "I stand here, do I not?" Luna smiled slightly, studying Celestia curiously, from amethyst eyes to fiery golden-white mane, and when the ivory mare continued to look at her with an unexpected depth of concern, Luna finally nodded and said quietly: "Yes, he is recovering well. He remains in his Tyrant Wyrm form for now, though... it enhances his recovery. It is his true shape now, after all... as thou said thyself, he is a monster. Or a god." The ivory equine flushed a little as she leaned back against her pillows, and Twilight smiled faintly as she glanced up, saying softly: "I think I prefer thinking of him as the latter, not the former. There's a lot about Scrivener – and yourself, Luna – that's still very good. Very pure... very... worth dedicating to." Twilight blushed a bit, reaching up and rubbing slowly at the stitching over her face, and Luna smiled slightly at this before her eyes roved back towards Celestia, studying her older sister intently as Celestia closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards silently... and yet that action in and of itself, the faint blush, the way her mane flared, told her everything she needed to know. "There is no shame in this, big sister." Luna soothed gently, reaching a hoof up to touch Celestia's shoulder quietly, and the ivory equine nodded quietly without opening her eyes. For a few moments, the dark-coated winged unicorn only studied her sibling, and then she smiled softly even as she asked quietly: "What shall we do with Sleipnir?" The amethyst eyes of the fiery-maned mare opened, and she looked up at Luna with a small grimace before sighing and nodding slowly, murmuring: "I do not like to be the one to make suggestions or decisions regarding this, Luna... but soon, he must leave. His sparring match with Scrivener Blooms was obviously only a test... he was confident that Scrivener would not kill him, and therefore he used the opportunity to study him, analyze him. He learned much better than I ever thought he did from me; the difference between us is that I never learned to cloak my motives beneath laughter, only smiles." "The true difference is that even doing a job he dislikes, Sleipnir can always find a reason to laugh and smile, sister. He is not one to brood, unlike thou." Luna replied gently, and Celestia shook her head a little before the starry-maned equine murmured: "And thou wert generous with the gift thou gave him, then." "Too generous, sister... yes, I knew that Sleipnir would cull much information from my session with Scrivener. But I did not think... what I did would do so much harm. Would give away such a flaw..." Celestia closed her eyes, saying softly: "The cold part of me all the same is glad, though, Luna, because Sleipnir did not actually witness what happened... all he knows is that the battle ended with us all brought low and a vague idea of what Scrivener suffered. And he witnessed the magnitude of the fight... it will make him more hesitant to lead forces against us." Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Wicked Celestia. Even when thou art giving in to thy urges, thou still does such awful, terrible things. But we have given him much all the same..." "And every moment Sleipnir stays here, every second he spends wandering Enstasis, pretending to be a prisoner, spending time with other ponies – even if I do believe he honestly wants to see the citizens of our dark castle happy and as allies, not as enemies – his warrior mind takes in all information available and he will report back to Ponyville everything he has learned." Celestia said softly, and Luna grimaced a little as Twilight frowned. "He is our brother. I love him dearly. But we have been too generous." "Then I shall ask him to leave tomorrow." Luna said quietly, and Celestia looked surprised before Luna glanced towards Twilight Shadow, saying softly: "I wish for thou and Pinkamena to escort him back to Ponyville. I also shall send Scarlet Sage: the three of thee, her loyal guardian Atrus, and a few Greater Nightmares should be more than enough to ensure her safety. For even if Ponyville were to turn on thee, Sleipnir would do all in his power to protect the foal." Twilight nodded slowly, then she said finally: "I won't question you, Luna. I don't think it's an entirely good idea but I won't question you, because... I know your 'not-entirely-good' ideas have a tendency to work out one way or the other. I just hope that Scarlet Sage is ready for this." "I shall go and ensure it myself, she will still be awake in her room..." Luna smiled a bit, looking slowly back and forth between Celestia and Twilight as they both gazed at her quietly. "Be well, both of thee. I shall come and check upon thee after I have spoken to both my daughter and our brother, Celestia, recover and rest for now." "Thank you, sister." Celestia said quietly, and Luna smiled as she turned away and headed towards the door. As she left, Celestia's eyes roved towards Twilight, adding quietly: "And thank you too, Twilight. But you can go as well, and help Luna or Scrivener..." "No, Celestia, I was told to stay by your side and that's what I plan to do." Twilight said quietly, slipping forwards to sit on the bed before smiling a little as she reached a hoof out, gently taking Celestia's own. The ivory equine looked almost surprised at the contact, and the Lich hesitated only a moment before she bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "When I... gave myself over to Luna and Scrivener entirely, after... after our argument... at first I was scared. Just like I was absolutely terrified when I woke up in this body, and angry even. It was even worse when I found out what happens if my emotions get too riled up... my stitching holding me... together... snaps, and I end up losing control. The dark magic that was used to make me floods through my body, enhanced by my spirit and Scrivener's Tyrant Wyrm essence... I turn into a magical abomination. "But do you know what made it all okay?" Twilight looked quietly down into Celestia's eyes, as the ivory equine gazed silently back up. "It was the love that Luna and Scrivener had for me. Yes, the acceptance of my friends helped... but Luna and Scrivener, their mentorship, their affection, their guidance and most of all, how deeply they cared for me... that was what made it all okay." The two looked at one another for a few moments, and then Celestia nodded slowly before she bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "The logical part of me knows that... these feelings are residue from the effects of the Tyrant Wyrm. Both the viciousness of its feeding and the link it made with me... it's strange, isn't it, how when someone hurts you, that can make the strongest bond of all..." "Not really. If you can be hurt by someone and then move past that, I think it just proves the depth and strength of a relationship. The deeper the hurt, the harder you have to work to put things back together... but if you succeed, then you not only heal the wound, heal trust... you... make a new bridge." Twilight hesitated for a moment, and then she met the ivory mare's eyes with her own violent irises, smiling a little. "It's okay, Celestia. Nopony here is judging you or thinking any less of you, for... anything that's going through your head right now. I'm going to go and get you some tea, okay?" Celestia nodded a little, and Twilight leaned down, kissing her forehead gently, and then she hesitated before kissing her lips next, the ivory mare's eyes snapping open in surprise before Twilight drew back and smiled softly. "I'm very proud of you, Celestia, for... living up to who you want to be. You're doing very well, and I like... having you closer to me. Closer to us. Closer to this special family. Please don't let these feelings scare you, don't shy away. I... I want you... closer." Twilight blushed a bit, and then the Lich turned and slipped off the bed, heading out of the bedroom without looking back, and Celestia looked silently after her as her heart twisted in her chest. Then, slowly, she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, silently analyzing with her clockwork mind everything that had happened... but no matter how much sense she made, what reasons and consequences she thought of, her awakened heart thudded in her chest and overruled even the most potent of logic with an undeniable power that was all its own. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story